The Nightmare Dragon Slayer
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Kumori Fullbuster is Gray's younger twin sister and unlike him she is a dragon slayer. After the seven year gap she enters the Grand Magic Games with Fairy Tail and meets Rogue Cheney, just what happens between the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Kumori? And how will Gray React?
1. Chapter 1

Kumori's P.O.V

-Eighteen-

I sighed quietly as I walked with Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane and Mystogan; at the moment we were participating in the Grand Magic Games, this was the preliminary round called Sky Labyrinth. I looked up at Gajeel when I heard his voice, I had been in my own little world so I missed whatever it is he said "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, making him frown "I said are you alright Kumori?" he asked while I nodded "I'm fine, I was just thinking" I said quietly "you're always thinking, off in your own little world" Gajeel said, messing my hair up "hey, stop it!" I said while pushing his hands away. I fixed my hair and stopped walking "Kumori-chan? Is something the matter?" Juvia asked, I ignored her and looked to the east, I could sense a powerful magic nearby and it worried me. I ran off towards the direction and left my team standing in confusion "hey! Where are you going Kumori!?" Gajeel shouted after me, he sounded annoyed but that didn't matter right now. 

Rogue's P.O.V

I glanced at the corner and stopped walking, someone was running towards us, I could hear their light footsteps "Rogue, what's up?" Sting asked while I nodded to the corner "someone is coming" I said quietly "just one person? You sure there aren't more than that?" he asked while a girl, no, a woman ran out from behind the corner, stopping when she looked at me "well I'll be damned, it is just one person" Sting said while I looked her over, finding myself unable to look away from her. She had raven coloured hair that went to her waist, dark ocean blue eyes, she was at least a head shorter than me, her skin was pale and she was rather curvy. I blinked in surprise when she moved so she was in front of me, chest to chest "you, who are you?" she asked, her eyes shinning with curiosity "Rogue Cheney" I muttered, moving my head to her neck and sniffing her, she smelt like apples and cinnamon, it was enticing "what's your name?" I asked, not bothering to move back "Kumori Fullbuster" she mumbled, her voice wavering slightly "what are you doing here, by yourself?" I asked, my hand brushing against her thigh, I don't know why I did it but I felt the need to be close to her, to touch her "I'm not by myself, I'm with my team" she said quietly, stepping away from me which just made me step closer, keeping our close proximity "don't move away from me" I muttered, my voice coming out in a low growl "why?" she asked, looking up at me "just...don't" I sighed, not understanding why I wanted her to be close to me "water slicer!" a woman shouted as I was knocked back by water, it didn't hurt me because I had used my shadows at the last second but now Kumori was away from me "Kumori-chan, are you alright?" the woman asked, running over to Kumori who looked at her and then back at me "I'm fine, I just...I thought I sensed something but I was wrong, let's go" Kumori said quietly, grabbing the blue haired woman's hand before running off "oi Rogue, what was that about? You never want to get close to people, especially women" Sting said, making me look at him "I don't know, let's just go" I muttered, not wanting to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kumori's P.O.V

The next day...

I bit my lip worriedly as I watched my brother and Juvia get attacked by Nullpudding, a wizard from Raven Tail "oi, oi what's Juvia playing at? She's minus points" Gajeel growled while I stepped away from the balcony, closer to the shadowed part of our area "Kumori?" Mirajane asked, looking back at me "I just...don't want to watch them get hurt anymore" I explained, making her nod and smile softly "that's okay, just sit back there. I'm sure Gray knows you want him to win" Mirajane said, turning back to the games. I stiffened slightly when I felt shadows move against my skin "what are you doing back here?" a familiar voice asked while two strong arms moved around my waist, pulling me against a firm, muscled chest. I moved my head back so I could look at whoever was holding me and I blinked in surprise when I saw Rogue looking back down at me, his crimson red eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows "Rogue..." I breathed, my voice low enough as to not attract the others attention. I had no idea why but I was glad he was standing here with me, I liked how he was holding me. Rogue tightened his grip around me slightly, moving his head down to my level "tonight...I want to see you" he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as his lips brushed against my own, making me blush darkly "why do you want to see me?" I whispered, subconsciously licking my lips "it doesn't matter why, I want to see you tonight" he rumbled, his voice sending shivers down my spine "where?" I asked quietly "all you need to do, is stay in your hotel room and I'll find you..." he said quietly, moving a hand to my cheek "how?" I asked softly, making him shake his head, our lips brushing against each other yet again "it doesn't matter how, just stay in your hotel room" he muttered, pressing his lips to mine before I had a chance to say anything else. I blinked surprise but found myself kissing back without any hesitation, my hands moving to his shoulders, letting me feel the muscles hidden under his shirt and cape "so Sabertooth has a wizard like that on their team...impressive" Mystogan muttered while Rogue pulled away, looking very reluctant to do so "I'll see you tonight Kumori..." Rogue said quietly, stroking my cheek once before disappearing into the shadows "Kumori are you alright? You look a bit dazed" Mirajane said as I looked at her, my face going red "I'm fine Mira, don't worry about me" I said with a nervous smile "alright Kumori, if you say so" Mirajane smiled, turning back to the arena while I let out a breath, trying to compose myself after what just happened with Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later...

I moved in front of Lucy, my hands held behind my back and an innocent look on my face "Kumori?" Lucy asked as Flare's hair attack froze, inches from my face "who are you?" Flare asked while I smiled softly "I'm your worst nightmare" I said softly, so that only Lucy and Flare could hear me "my worst nightmare?" she asked as I looked her in the eyes "what are..." Flare trailed off before dropping to her knees and holding her head with both hands, screaming like she was being tortured slowly "what's this?! Flare Corona has suddenly hit the ground screaming!? Has something happened to her!?" Chapati shouted while the entire arena watched, staring at the scene before them "please...please stop" Flare whispered, tears running down her eyes "Kumori what's going on?" Lucy asked quietly while I looked back at her and smiled softly "nothing, everything is just fine. You should get back to your team Lucy, say hello to my brother for me will you?" I said while she got up and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes "I will, you should get back to your team as well Kumori" she said while I nodded, I turned back to Flare as Lucy walked off "try to have a nice day" I said softly, a hint of sarcasm leaking into my voice before I turned around and walked over to my team's area, thankfully no one would be able to say that I was the cause of that, only Gray knew about that little ability "what happened out there?" Laxus asked as I walked up to them "what do you mean?" I asked, leaning on the balcony edge, next to Gajeel "she just...started screaming" Juvia said "oh, I'm not sure what happened, I hope she feels better soon" I lied, not wanting to tell them about what I had done "well Juvia is just glad that Love Rival and Kumori-chan are alright" Juvia said with a smile while Gajeel wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against his side "gihee nice job stopping Flare" Gajeel said while I nodded, ignoring the next fight that started between Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki and Mermaid Heel's Arania Webb.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue's P.O.V

That night...

I let out a low growl as I used my shadows to appear on Kumori's balcony. She had left the doors open and then went for a shower, I could tell she had gone for a shower because I could hear the running water from a door which I guessed was connected to a private bathroom. I took a step inside her room and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath; she hadn't even been in this room for more than a few days and her scent covered it completely, the scent was driving me insane. The fact Kumori was in the next room, in the shower, completely _naked_ and dripping wet from the water that's probably sliding down her flawless body, down her curves and across her smooth, flat stomach was making me seriously consider joining her in the shower. I glanced at the balcony and walked over to the doors, shutting them and making sure to draw the dark, midnight black curtains so that no one could see into the room. I walked over to the door that I guessed was the entrance to the room and locked it, not wanting anyone to barge in on us, especially since I shouldn't be here. I took off my clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on a nearby chair, deciding that I was going to join Kumori in the shower, whether she wanted me to or not. I took a deep breath as I gripped the handle to the bathroom door, from the sound of the water running I'd say she was still in there which was good, I opened the door and walked into the room, silently shutting the door behind me. I noticed Kumori was facing the white, tiled walls of the room instead of the doorway which was a naïve mistake to make in a hotel. Without her noticing I walked up behind her, watching her ass and the way the water ran over her creamy white skin, running down her toned, slender legs "I didn't think that you would be in the shower when I came to see you, it's a very pleasant surprise" I rumbled, moving my hands to her hips as I pressed my chest to her back "Rogue!" she gasped, turning slightly as she looked up at me. I let out a low growl and tightened my grip on her hips slightly "don't...move like that again" I rumbled, making her blink in surprise "why not?" she asked quietly "because, if you move like that again...I'm going to do unthinkable things to you in here" I muttered, my voice coming out with a slight growl, making her blush scarlet "oh..." she whispered while I ran my eyes over her body, unable to ignore her curves and the way the water cascaded down them "you shouldn't be in here" Kumori murmured, looking away from me "just like how I shouldn't have been with you earlier? Right under your team's nose?" I questioned, moving my head to her neck and taking a deep breath, enjoying her scent of apples and cinnamon "exactly..." she whispered while I pressed my lips to her neck, wanting to bite down on the spot though I didn't know why "you realise I'm not going anywhere right?" I asked "I know" she said quietly before I pulled away, feeling satisfied that she wasn't fighting against the idea of me staying here with her. I let her hips go and turned her to me, backing her into the tiled walls behind her "what are you doing?" she asked while I leaned down to her level, using my hand to tilt her head up slightly. I ignored her question as I pressed my lips to hers possessively, she responded to the kiss instantly and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck while the water continued to run down our bodies. I noticed Kumori was beginning to slide down to the ground so I used my hands to pin her wrists to the tiled wall behind her and moved my knee between her legs, resting against her heat to keep her up. I pulled my head away from hers when I began to run out of breath, letting the both of us catch our breath "that was..." she trailed off while I moved my head to her neck, kissing faintly while I searched for a certain spot "what was it?" I asked, still kissing her neck "I'm not sure..." she mumbled, her chest heaving from lack of air "breathtaking might be a word for it" I muttered, smirking when I heard her gasp. I had found the sweet spot on her neck, I began to suck on the spot, wanting to leave a mark there so people would know she's mine, especially Gajeel "Rogue..." she murmured, her voice wavering slightly "hm?" I rumbled, pulling back slightly and smirking at the very noticeable mark left behind "if you leave marks...my guild will be mad" she said quietly while I began to kiss along her collar bone, leaving little bite marks along the way "not interested" I muttered, looking at her chest and growling quietly "what...are you growling at?" she asked while I moved my head lower and took her right boob into my mouth, flicking my tongue over her nipple while using my free hand to play with her other boob "Rogue~" Kumori moaned, making something stir inside me, I liked the way she moaned my name. I continued to tease her boobs while she began to struggle against my hold on her wrists, I growled loudly and moved my head away "let my wrists go Rogue..." she murmured, blushing as she looked at me "why?" I asked, my voice still holding a growl "just...let them go, please" she whispered while I frowned and let her wrists go. She moved her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my now soaking wet hair. I moved my head to hers, capturing her lips in a heated kiss while I ran my hands over her curvaceous body, memorising every dip and curve in her beautiful creamy white flesh "Rogue..." she moaned, the sound muffled by my lips as I continued to kiss her. I felt her hands tug at my hair, making me growl deeply, loving the way she was responding to my actions. I pulled my head away from hers suddenly and smirked when she whined softly "I'll be waiting...out there, so make sure...to finish your shower quickly Kumori" I rumbled, stealing a quick kiss from her before moving away from her completely and turning away from her, walking out of the bathroom.

**Hey guys, Author here~! Anyway, please leave me some comments on any improvements you think I should make or ideas you want in the story, I will try to put it in there somehow**


	5. Chapter 5

Kumori's P.O.V

Five minutes later...

I bit my lip as I walked into my room, wearing only a black towel that barely covered my chest and butt "when I said quick, I was thinking ten or fifteen minutes Kumori" Rogue said as I looked at my bed, he was laying on there with his hands behind his head and his eyes shut "oh..." I murmured, unsure of what else to say. I walked over to the bed silently and looked down at Rogue, running my eyes over him. The only thing he was wearing was pants, I stepped back slightly when Rogue sat up and reached behind him "come here" he sighed, holding a shirt in his hands. I stayed where I was and he sighed, moving closer to me and putting the shirt over my body, tugging the towel off and into his hands once the shirt was over my body, it surprised me how much of my body his shirt covered; it was like a small dress on me, showing me how small I am compared to Rogue "you don't need to worry about me Kumori...I have no desire to hurt you" Rogue muttered, moving to the middle of the bed, motioning me to sit in front of him. I crawled onto the bed and sat in front of him, biting my lip "earlier today, when you came to see me in the balcony...why did you look so reluctant to leave when my team was starting to look around?" I asked while he put the towel on my head, gently drying my hair "I didn't want to leave you, and then I saw Gajeel with his arms on you...that's why...in the shower I left the marks on you...you're mine" he mumbled, drying my hair "yours...? Why me?" I asked quietly, half wishing he wouldn't hear me and half wishing he'd tell me "I don't know...I don't even know how to explain this to myself" Rogue muttered while I nodded slightly "is this...are you going to visit me tomorrow?" I asked quietly "probably, I can't seem to stay away" he muttered, moving the towel off of my head.


End file.
